


There's no way this could end badly!

by Angeliclown



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:34:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28897452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angeliclown/pseuds/Angeliclown
Summary: Kaiden, along with many other human biotics, don't exist as far as other species are concerned. Humans have been testing biotics in secret. Kaiden sneaks his way onto the Normandy knowing nothing about the mission. Once there he meets the very attractive John Shepherd. Now Kaiden must hide his biotics as he goes on the trip of a lifetime!TLDR: Kaiden thinks he's being sneaky and Shepard is just waiting to see how long he can keep it up
Relationships: Kaidan Alenko/Male Shepard
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm typing this up on my phone so formatting may be off

I looked up at the ship I would soon be working on if I played my cards right. The Normandy. A ship of Turian and Human design. If you asked me what the mission was, however, I wouldn't be able to tell you. Sounds like some sort of secret agent stuff, right? It's not. Well maybe it is? What I meant is that I have no idea what the mission is or anything else about the situation.  
The truth is, I'm what they call a biotic. As far as the public was concerned, I don't exist. Other species had biotics, sure, but humans trying to create their own was on a strictly need-to-know basis. Parents were lured in by a promise that human biotics would help our species to be stronger than any of the species that had members on the galactic council. Of course, experiments and surgical implants on random children did not produce favorable results. We were forbidden from leaving the compound and marked as an unstable danger to others. Buuuut I found my chance to escape when the general was taking a leak.  
Now here I am, about to leave the only planet I've ever known for untold adventures! Sorry, C. Verner, but I needed this spot. "Are you coming Lieutenant? Or are you just planning on standing there?"  
Lieutenant, a title I gave myself to seem important enough to tag along on this voyage. The name was fake too. At least the last name. Call me dumb, but I saw no reason to change my first name. I quickly entered and found my place in time to see an important looking man being led inside. You could say he was a simple man. Clearly American with close cropped hair. I couldn't really tell what he was talking about though. Pity, he seemed pretty serious. He stopped in front of me and I quickly copied a pose that I had seen the generals at my old compound do. I think it was a show of respect. He didn't comment on it, so I assume I did it correctly.  
"Commander Shepard, this is Staff Lieutenant Alenko. Lieutenant, this is the commander you will be serving under while aboard this vessel."  
"Nice to meet you, Lieutenant."  
"Likewise, sir. Er Commander. Commander sir?" Crap, was I supposed to use his title like he used mine?  
The man escorting the Commander excused himself, leaving us mostly alone. Well, the floor was busy, but nobody else seemed to be focusing on us.  
"Nervous?"  
He spoke quietly, so that others would not listen to him break his professional persona.  
"Uh yeah." I quickly took the way out he was offering.  
He smiled slightly, "me too. It's been a while since my last mission. This one seems too simple; I think they're not telling us everything. There is even a Turian Spectre onboard."  
My eyes widened more at the fact that he was nervous as well than his mention of a Spectre, but he seemed to take it as the latter. "His name is Nileus. Even the other officers seem tense with him here." Said Turian called the Commander over with a wave. "Looks like I have to go. In formal situations you can refer to me as Commander. But when it's just us, the name's John."  
John. "Kaiden." He gave one last smile, this one seeming more real, before excusing himself to the other side of the room


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for misunderstandings

It turned out that John was correct with his suspicions. Nileus was MIA and the base on Eden Prime was all but destroyed. I thought I did a pretty good job at helping despite never having held a gun before. The Commander had gotten too close to some stick thing and was now in med bay with no telling the damage he sustained. Or at least he was.  
"Kaiden, have a minute?"  
I looked over to the man in question, pausing my attempts to look busy. Had he found me out?  
"Sure, Commander."  
"John."  
"Right."  
He seemed a bit nervous to continue, "is something wrong, John?"  
It seemed like saying his name helped him to relax a bit. "Its about that Prothen becon I touched."  
The stick thing! "What about it?"  
He glanced around before stepping closer as if to tell me a secret. Having him this close was a welcome suprise.   
"It showed me something. It was mostly flashes, but it looked like some kind of apocalypse. Do you think it showed me what happened to the Prothens? Or...could it be a warning for humanity?"  
I was completely out of my element here. "How about you take note of what you remember and you can add more if you remember another detail. Its easier to analyze situations if they're clearly laid out in front of you."  
He flashed a a smile, his teeth straight but yellowed from years of experience; and likely coffee. "That's a great idea. Thank you." 

"You two seem close." I tried to hide my annoyance when I heard our newest crewmate speak up after John left. He decided to rescue her on Eden Prime and now she was lovestruck. I had even overheard her telling her sister all about how "cute" he looked. It annoyed me for reasons I didn't bother to rationalize.  
Seeing that she wouldn't leave, I put on a polite expression, "I guess so."  
"Is he single?"  
Of course she would ask that! How annoying. "No, he's gay and has a boyfriend." A little lie didn't hurt. It would get her to understand that she has no chance at all. Or was it a lie? I didn't really know that much about him.  
"Oh!" For some reason she took that as an excuse to pat my shoulder, "my bad, LT. Thanks for trusting me enough to tell me though."  
LT? And why was she apologizing to me? "Apology accepted."


End file.
